User talk:Supersaiyanbatman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Antonio page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Names Changing the ranger names across the wikia would be a vast endeavor. I agree that it should be done. Would you be willing to help out? Also we can't simply leave the new names redirecting to nothing. You'll have to set up redirects Gosei Blue must lead to Hyde, as GoseiBlue did. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 10:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, of course! Those kinds of things are my specialty since I'm no good at article writing. All I need is a little help in learning how to redirect, since I haven't done so before. Otherwise, I'm glad to be helping out anyway I can :) Supersaiyanbatman 10:27, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Changing the names will cause the link to run red instead of blue. Click on that link, like say Shinken Red then on the page type #REDIRECT Takeru Shiba. Inside the redirect link is the name of the ranger. For example look at GoseiPink and Gosei Pink pages. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 10:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Just so everyone can keep track, please log the official romanizations here- Style Guide/Sentai Spellings. I did the Go-Busters area so everyone can follow a format. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 11:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll do what I can. Regarding Gorenger, since I see it more consistently spelled "Gorenger" with "Akarenger" going along with it, I'm going to list that when I get there. I'll provide a few references for the team name in addition to the box listing "Akarenger" for it. As long as people aren't too bothered by it, I'll change everything to it for the sake of going with official things. Also another thing I'll try to check later today, is stuff regarding Jetman. The ending shows White Swan reading a book about the Jetmen in English. I have to check again though as the only spelling I remember from it was "Gai Yuuki" with the double u. I wouldn't mind with that since in the years between Jetman and Gokaiger, they've decided to romanize his name as "Gai Yuki" on his grave, which I consider a more accurate reference to use regarding that. My rule for this is unless it's more consistently spelled another way was of 2012, it'll stay that way. Supersaiyanbatman 12:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, sounds safe. I guess make Gorenger like the absolute last, so we can have more time to assess it. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 12:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. I understand, do to the strange naming scheme compared to every other team. I have a good picture for the Goseigers name reference, so I'll upload it now. Supersaiyanbatman 12:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Forgot to say, I uploaded images so that if ever the reference goes offline, we have a reference on-site safely stored. Lemme know if you need anything.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 12:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Got your message About the actors, all pages are up for expansion so if you have anything to contribute there, go ahead. For Gekiranger, you can mention the romanizations dont appear in any merchandise but only for those instances and stick to the more widely-used ones. For Blastasaur and Changer, those are my choices but I suggest you bring it up at Talk:Admin Noticeboard for Digi and DigiFriend to chime in on. As for henshin (and senshi and taisen etc) yes you're right if there are English words for it that should be used unless they romanize it, (see Super Hero Taisen.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'm gonna try to add some basic info to recent actors I can find stuff on then. By your choices, you mean you prefer "Changer" and "Blastasaur" right? I'll bring it up there soon. Yeah, Superhero Taisen is one of those special cases. That and whenever "henshin" is printed in English on merch, like the Gorenger Boxers I showed you. I'm fine with that for official names and stuff like the description we have for the Morphin Brace, as that's what it'll probably say, and the thing next to it already explains that it 'transforms' the Busters in that mode, so that's self explanatory. Speaking of Gekiranger, I'll add a few things about some other names too, as they're special cases. A group of characters is named after famous martial artists, so whether their name is romanized or not, we can tell their intent by what their name is based on, like Sharkie Chan and Jackie Chan, or Brusa Ee and Bruce Lee. Though there's Sha-Fu, who I sometimes see as Xia Fu, which IS a legitimate romanization and appropriate for the themes of Gekiranger, but I'm opting to use Sha-Fu because it's more common and I haven't seen it on merchandise. Supersaiyanbatman 16:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool. I put up a Style Guide/Japanese Language page. lemme know what else needs to be covered. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably should just make sure to know that proper names should stay what they are, no matter what. Because while GoZyuJin is spelled in Kanji and it has a meaning, that's more of a naming choice behind it's name. It's still intended to be GoZyuJin. Super Sentai is indeed the franchise title, and it appears in English more than once. translating it in the individual series names is ok, but the franchise name is "Super Sentai", not "Super Squadron/Task Force". That's like me saying Batman's name is "ordenanza" or something lol. Just mainly wanna cut down on the "henshins", "gattais" and "senshis". Names are Names, if they are a mash of words that have a meaning is a joke, telling the meaning in the article is fine, but we keep their name as is. We're a wiki for information, not a place to fight about translations. Supersaiyanbatman 17:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) question who exactly are you? I heard you're from Rangerboard. Secondly, can you translate Japanese into English?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've never posted on Rangerboard in my life. If someone is claiming to be me there, they're lying. Secondly, I can only do so much with what I've picked up. Supersaiyanbatman 15:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC)